Resistance
The Resistance or the Rebels were a small military force fighting against the Combine and the KOV. It has two known leaders, Roland and Jake. Known History From the known history, the Resistance started shortly after the Combine was created. They fought hard against the Combine and the constant Zombie threat. It was mentioned that there were dozens of small camps and bases of splinter groups of the Resistance all over the known world, that the Combine took out or captured. At one point only Jackson and Roland's group of at least 50 were remaining. They had discovered another base had existed and Jackson was sent with three other men to investigate an alliance, but before they could reach it, they were attacked by the Combine and driven back. Some time later, one of the Resistance members were known as a traitor and gave the location of the base to the Combine, whom launched Zombies at them. Roland unvield he had a Ray Gun, which was favored by the Combine, who used it at the following Combine attack. The timley arrival of Jackson and another Resistance member saved Roland and Noah, whom retreated to the other camp they had found out about, after a 3 day walk, they discovered the Combine used the map in the lightower to find the base. The Resistance then launched an attack on City 17(the headquarters of the Combine) and killed the traitorous member, and apparnt leader of the Combine. Jackson was however killed in the fighting. Jake's Resistance The Resistance here, running-and-hiding milita against the Zombie menace instead as Jake, Harry and Tony were the surivving members when they visited an unnamed town when they were attacked by a Horde of Zombies, with Tony being the only death with the timley arrival of Gasman. Effectivly, Jake and Harry invited him into the Resistance. Some time later, during an expedition into the city, Jake found Boot and recruited him into the Resistance before leaving the city after an army of Zombies attacked their makeshift base lead by the vengeful ghost of Tony, After a few weeks on the road, they came across a house with an old man and Hope whom after an attack by Tony's ghost and another small army of Zombies, joined the Resistance. Another few weeks later, the Resistance took a stop at a Gas Station where they were again attacked by Tony and another army, but were saved by a timley arrival of "Runners"(a more powerful form of Zombies that resemble more modern-day Zombies). But the old man died, leaving Sara in the care of Jake. However some time later, afterword, stopping at yet another gas station, Sara was abducted by a splinter resistance force. Jake went after Sara without really asking the rest of the group. Jake then was caught in a battle with the KOV(a modernised version of the Combine) and was captured. Jake then started ralling more civilian members of the KOV against Jericho, effectivly expanding the Resistance. During this time, the Resistance gained several members, like a KOV defector, by the name of Hank. Category:Human Category:Resistance